Something Perfect
by Anagramed Lillium
Summary: Byakuya never liked birthdays, but his fukutaichou will certainly help change that. Warning: Shounen-ai


Kuchiki Byakuya always thought birthdays were a waste of time.

Byakuya had no need to celebrate his multitude of years of existing, and he just couldn't see a point to any of it. Others thought it fun to receive gifts and participate in a party, but it just seemed so redundant to do it every year. And no matter how much Byakuya stressed that he didn't want anyone to celebrate his day of birth, no one paid any heed, and there was always a heap of gifts for him on January 31st, along with congratulations and an enormous celebration.

Byakuya had begun to dread his birthday, and whenever it rolled around, he always seemed a bit more sullen than usual. But who would have thought a single flower would change that?

~*~

Byakuya waded through the crowds at the birthday celebration, ignoring everyone talking _at_ him, until he felt a small hand tapping his arm. Byakuya looked around until his eyes settled on his younger sister. "Yes, Rukia?"

Rukia looked nervous, just like she always did around Byakuya, but she managed a small smile, and held up a gift with amateur wrapping. "I made a gift for you, Nii-sama," she said quietly.

Byakuya stared at it for a moment, his face still as impassive as ever as he took the gift, turning it in his hands a few times. It was a little… squishy? He apprehensively pulled at the ribbon holding the whole thing together, revealing a small stuffed animal. It wasn't very well made, and Byakuya assumed it was a rabbit.

"I did it myself," Rukia said, looking rather proud, though anxious about whether or not Byakuya would like it.

Byakuya gave it a small squeeze, and the little thing flopped around in his hands. He turned his attention back to Rukia. "Thank you," he said simply. Thought the small animal was neither well-made nor attractive looking, the fact that Rukia had put the work into it made Byakuya's heart warm, but it was impossible to tell from the expression on his face. "Thank you, Rukia," he said again, tucking the toy into his pocket.

Rukia smiled warmly, nodding and bowing before leaving to return to the party.

Byakuya watched his sister-in-law bounce off, and he vaguely wondered if she was going to join Renji. But… he hadn't seen Renji anywhere, and even with his distinctive, fiery reiatsu Byakuya was unable to sense out his fuku-taicho.

His eyes absently scanned the crowds, and he was _quite_ surprised to see the Ryoka there. That would explain Rukia's happiness; she was always bright and lighthearted when Ichigo and the other were around.

"So, Byakuya-sama…"

Byakuya's attention was drawn back to the lazy, good-natured voice, and he turned to see Shunsui smiling at him, with, of course, a bottle of sake in his hand.

Byakuya couldn't help sighing. "Yes, Kyouraku-taicho?"

Shunsui grinned at him. "No need to be so formal," he said lightly, chuckling a little. "But," he added smoothly, "I was wondering how old you are this year."

Byakuya frowned ever so slightly. "I do not believe my age is relevant," he replied dismissively. Besides, Shunsui was older than him, and therefore, quite aware of his age.

Shunsui laughed, rolling his eyes. "Still as uptight as ever," he teased. "You should relax, enjoy the party." He grinned easily. "It is your birthday, after all."

Byakuya nodded, sighing quietly. "Thank you," he said mildly. "I will."

Shunsui smiled, giving a small nod before turning to join the rest of the party, and probably challenge a few squad eleven members to a drinking game. "Oh!" he said, realizing something, and turning back to Byakuya. "If you see Nanao-chan, tell her the third seat is drunk again, and he'll probably need to be taken home."

_That will make her day_, Byakuya thought irritably. "If I see her, I will point her towards you," he replied simply. Nanao could be quite unpleasant when frustrated with her captain.

"Oh, come now," Shunsui said lightly. "She's not that frightening," he teased.

"I will still tell her to find you," Byakuya said mildly.

Shunsui chuckled softly, shaking his head and smiling as he went back to join the fray.

Byakuya watched Shunsui wander off, and then Byakuya did the same.

He spent the rest of the evening conversing with other shinigami – mostly captains. It was rather uneventful, but throughout the whole evening Byakuya _did not see Renji_. He was very confused by this, since Renji was nearly always _there_. Come to think of it, Byakuya hadn't seen Renji at all that day. It was strange, almost like Renji was avoiding the captain, but Byakuya just couldn't conjure up a reason for it. He couldn't remember doing anything different that might have upset Renji, and things hadn't changed at all during the past few days.

Byakuya went to bed after the party was over, and he fell asleep with the fiery redhead on his mind.

~*~

The next morning, Byakuya was still pondering the absence of his fuku-taicho, and even when he went to his division, Renji didn't appear to be there; he didn't even seem to be anywhere near. At least not from what Byakuya could tell. Renji's reiatsu wasn't present, which confused Byakuya even more than he'd been before. He was frowning a little as he went to his office, sighing when he saw they paperwork already there, waiting to be filled out.

But… there was something else – a small, white box. It was plain, simple, and it didn't seem to be anything too significant, but there was a little note left beside it.

Byakuya went over to his desk, picking up the note and flipping it open.

_Something perfect for the flawless captain._

Byakuya recognized the less than elegant scrawl as Renji's, and he stared at it for a little while, blinking at the words. He ogled at it for another moment before setting it aside and taking the box, pulling off the lid slowly.

Inside was a single, perfect sakura blossom. Not a petal was out of place, and its gorgeous pink color made Byakuya _stare_.

And then… the cold, emotionless captain _melted_, and a sweet, beautiful smile spread across Byakuya's curvy lips.

How….

…fitting.

THE END


End file.
